¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?
by LunitaBlack
Summary: Este ff es una carta de Ginny a Draco,en la que reflexiona sobre su terminada relación.También es un songfic,ya que se basa en dos canciones que definen muy bien lo que ella siente en ese momento.Les gustará,lo prometo.


¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?.

_´´No se acaba el amor_

_Sólo con decir adiós_

_Hay que tener presente _

_Que el estar ausente no anula el recuerdo_

_Ni compra el olvido_

Ni nos borra del mapa...´´ 

Escribo esta carta sólo para poner fin al tormento en el me hundo cada vez que se algo de ti.Estoy convencida de que jamás sabrás de la existencia de esta,nunca se me ocurriría dártela,no quiero que tu autoestima,al saber que todavía siento algo por tí,aumente hasta niveles desmesurados.También con este escrito busco sepultar de una buena vez la historia que alguna vez existió entre nosotros pero que por cosas del destino terminó hace ya un tiempo.

Debes saber que no me costó mucho apartarte de mi mente apenas cortamos,yo estaba bastante ocupada con toda la bronca que tenía en ese momento además las cosas entre nosotros estaban mal desde hacía bastante por lo tanto el fin de nuestra relación,que fue de común acuerdo,no fue una sorpresa para ninguno de los dos.Pero por otro lado sentía un gran vacío dentro mío,sentía que había perdido a la persona que más me entendía en todo el mundo,aquel que siempre estaba conmigo,que no sólo era mi novio,mi pareja sino también mi mejor amigo.A pesar de estar esperando el final desde hacía bastante,cuando este llegó no podía creerlo.Desde ese momento entré en una profunda y constante confusión de la que no puedo salir aunque quiera.

_´´You and me,_

_we used to be together,_

_every day together,always._

_I really feel _

_that I´m losing my best friend _

I can´t believe this could be the end...´´ 

_(´´Tu y yo,_

_soíamos estar juntos,_

_todos los días juntos,siempre._

_Realmente siento_

_que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo,_

_No puedo creer que esto podría ser el final...´´)_

Esta confusión en la que estaba tan inmersa se fue disipando un poco a medida que el tiempo pasó.De a poco fui saliendo de la tristeza y descubriendo que el final de nuestra relación era lo mejor para todos.Pero me llevo un tiempo aceptarlo.

Como dije antes,al principio una gran ira me invadió por el sólo hecho de que habías herido mi orgullo cuando me dijiste que todo debía terminar.Yo estaba de acuerdo pero quería ser la primera en decírtelo,no podía soportar que otra vez me estuvieras haciendo sentir inferior.Te confieso que siempre me sentí menos que tu,tu siempre excesivamente orgulloso,dentro de una coraza casi imposible de quebrar.Y yo,siempre tan sensible aunque no por esto débil,como sabes a mi orgullo le doy mucha importancia también.

Pero mejor empecemos por el principio,sino esto será un gran texto incomprensible lleno de recuerdos inconclusos y cuestiones sin definir para la persona que lo lea,que no serás tú.

Nos conocimos hace seis años cuando yo ingresé al colegio.Tú ya estabas en segundo año.Siempre nos llevamos muy mal,tu te pasabas la vida insultándome y también a mi familia.Al principio yo no te respondía,siempre necesitaba que mi hermano o alguien fuera a rescatarme de tí,yo era una niña muy tímida y retraída,apenas había ingresado al colegio,y el incidente con el diario no me ayudaba nada para que yo me sintiera más fuerte.

Pero el tiempo pasó,yo me volví más fuerte,mi verdadera personalidad empezó a salir a flote y me mostré como una persona segura de mi misma y con personalidad,pero esta sólo afloraba con la gente en la que más confiaba y cuando necesitaba defenderme de tus agresiones.

Creo que tu reaccionaste cuando me viste más fuerte y desde ese momento dejaste de atacarme para empezar a tratarme cada vez mejor.Cada día que pasaba eras más amable conmigo y poco a poco empezamos a ser amigos.Nos entendíamos como nadie en el mundo,sabíamos cosas del otro que ninguna otra persona hubiera sabido en años de amistad,empecé a comprender el porque de tu fría y agresiva personalidad y poco a poco te fuiste abriendo a mi como nunca antes lo habías hecho ante nadie.Entendí de donde salía esa agresividad tuya,el odio por la vida,el desprecio por los que no eran como tú.Sé que te ayudé a cambiar un poco tu forma de ser y también se que fui la primer persona a la que supiste querer,pero también se que tu amor por mi es algo del pasado.Igualmente agradezco que en un principio hayas sido diferente conmigo. Gracias a nuestra amistad conocí al verdadero joven que vivía dentro tuyo y comprendí el porque de tus acciones.Pero esa amistad no quedaría así,luego se convertería en amor,un amor prohibido por nuestras familias y díficil de aceptar por el resto del mundo.A nosotros nada de ese nos importaba y al principio decidimos ocultar nuestra relación a los ojos del resto del mundo.Hicimos lo posible para que nadie se enterara de nada,y debo decirte que lo logramos:nadie nunca supo nada de lo nuestro.Y quizás eso era lo que le daba vida a nuestro romance,el saber que estábamos haciendo algo prohibido y que era nuestro secreto.

Todo era color de rosa,creíamos amarnos profundamente,nada de lo demás importaba,estar juntos era nuestra prioridad.Eras dulce,cariñoso,dedicado,te confieso que nunca antes en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz,para mi estar junto a ti era lo mejor que me había pasado.Ahora eso es sólo un recuerdo que me hace poner feliz en los tristes momentos,un recuerdo que me demuestra que soy capaz de despertar el amor en alguien,un recuerdo que me hace darme cuanta que uno no sólo puede amar a la persona que no lo ama,sino que el amor correspondido existe.Y contigo lo aprendí.Pasamos por muchas cosas juntos que nos unieron cada día más y más.

Pero como nada en la vida es eterno,eso también debía terminar.De a poco te fuiste alejando de mí,ya no eras el de siempre.Estabas seco,frío y distante,más parecido al joven que eras en un principio y totalmente diferente a la persona que creí conocer.Muchas diferencias empezaron a aparecer entre nosotros,al final no éramos tan similares como creímos ser en un momento.Y eso fue lo que hizo que nuestra relación se empezara a desgastar.Poco a poco nos empezamos a alejar,casi nos tratábamos como dos extraños que pretendían ignorar su pasado juntos.Pero eso es algo imposible de hacer,los recuerdos siempre van a estar presentes en nuestros corazones y jamás podremos sacarlos de allí aunque lo intentemos con todas nuestras fuerzas.

´´El que tu no estés no te aparta de mi 

_Entre menos te tengo más te recuerdo _

_Aunque quiera olvidarte_

_Estás en mi mente y me pregunto mil veces:_

_¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?_

_Que no me deja olvidar_

_Que me prohibe pensar,que me ata y desata_

_Y luego de a poco me mata_

_Me bota y levanta y me vuelve a tirar...´´_

Ese alejamiento duró varios meses hasta que el adiós fue inevitable.

Ambos estábamos en un baile que había organizado el colegio con motivo de festejar Halloween.Habíamos ido por separado y no nos hablamos en toda la noche.Tu estuviste toda la noche con tus amigos y una chica con la que hablabas demasiado,no se si fue una aventura tuya o una simple amiga,como tu decías,eso jamás lo sabré.Pero ella fue el motivo principal por el que yo quise terminar,aunque no te lo dije.

Al día siguiente hablamos,tu me dijiste que me habías visto con otro pero que eso no era por lo que querías hablar conmigo.Querías terminar todo y yo estaba de acuerdo.Recuerdo claramente que te pregunte si me amabas aún y me dijiste que no sabías.Eso me puso muy triste y me enfureció por lo que te respondí que yo tampoco estaba segura de mis sentimientos y que lo mejor era dejar todo como estaba.Eso hirió tremendamente tu orgullo,se que tu esperabas que yo te rogara para que no me dejaras pero no lo hice y así terminó todo entre tu y yo.Por supuesto que yo no me esforzé demasiado en negar que estuve con otro,aunque fuera una mentira,ese ´´otro´´ era un muchacho al que yo le gustaba,del cual yo trataba de hacer lo posible por escapar.Pero era mejor que pensaras que yo te había engañado,del mismo modo que yo creo que tu lo hiciste.Aunque se que en el fondo sabes que yo no te engañé y yo se que tu no me engañaste,pero debo tener algún tipo de explicación para el final de nuestra relación,no me basta el saber que todo estaba mal entre nosotros desde antes.Algo o alguien debió haber intervenido para que todo terminara y quiero que tu también pienses lo mismo,por eso no negué demasiado la versión del engaño.Lo único que puedo decir de esto es que el tiempo demostró que no nos habíamos engañado y que todo terminó porque debía ser así.

_´´No se acaba el amor sólo porque no estás_

_No se puede borrar así por así nuestra historia_

_Sería matar la memoria y quemar nuestras glorias_...´´

Quiero que sepas que después de que cortamos,busqué en otros labios el calor de los tuyos,pero no lo encontré.Nadie puede compararse tus defectos y virtudes,eras la persona perfecta para mí y mal que me pese aún te quiero,ya no te amo,pero mi cariño por tí nunca desaparecerá.O quizás sí,eso sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Poco tiempo después de cortar,yo guardaba ciertas esperanzas de volver,pero se fueron desvaneciendo de a poco hasta quedar reducidas a nada.

_´´¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?_

_Que no me deja olvidar_

_Porque aunque tu ya no estés_

_Se mete en mi sangre y se va de rincón en rincón_

_Arañándome el alma y rasgando el corazón_

_¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?...´´_

Ya no espero que volvamos a estar juntos,sólo espero que nunca te olvides de mi,así como yo nunca te olvidaré.

También quiero que sepas que soy consciente de mis defectos y de las cosas que te molestaban de mi,las cuales traté de cambiar hasta que me dí cuenta que tu no hacías lo mismo por mí.En ese momento descubrí que no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro,como antes pensaba.

El único consuelo que me queda es no encontrame nunca más contigo,aunque se que será imposible.El sólo hecho de cruzarnos o saludarte hace que una enorme tristeza me invada hoy me sucedió y por eso escribo esta carta:para desahogarme de todo lo que me pasa cuando te veo o se algo de tí,para tratar de darle un fin a este círculo vicioso de confusión que me invade cada vez que nos encontramos,para enterrar en lo más profundo de mi alma el amor que creimos sentir pero que ahora no estoy segura de que haya sido tan cierto,puro y real como pensamos.Quizás era sólo el enorme secreto que teníamos lo que no mantuvo unidos,o quizás fue amor,o una mezcla de ambos.Eso es lo que yo creo que fue,una mezcla entre amor,pasión y el extraño sentimiento que genera hacer algo prohibido y mal visto por los demás.

Y de este modo me despido,ya me desahogué y no tengo más que decir,se que nunca me olvidarás así como sabes que nunca te olvidaré.Ojala encuentres a una persona que te comprenda como yo pero que se amolde más a tu forma de ser,se que la encontrarás y en ese momento serás muy feliz.

Tuya por siempre,

Ginny Weasley.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hola a todos:**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta carta-song fic que escribí.Es bastante autobiográfica y basada en hechos reales,aunque con ciertos arreglos para ambientarlo en el mundo de Harry Potter.**

**Para los que no se hayan dado cuenta,la carta va dirigida a Draco.En esta Ginny describe todo lo que siente acerca de su pasada relación con el.Se que es medio contradictoria y en ella se refleja una gran confusión,pero de ese modo se siente ella con respecto a él.No es que la carta no tenga sentido.**

**Les agradezco a todos por la lectura y va dedicado a las personas que me dejaron reviews en mi otro fic G/D,ojala este también les guste.**

**Se despide,**

**LunytaBlack.**

**19-01-05.**

**01.14 am.**

**P.D:LA CANCIÓN QUE APARECE COMPLETA Y EN CASTELLANO ES DE RICARDO ARJONA Y SE LLAMA ´´¿POR QUÉ ES TAN CRUEL EL AMOR?´´,EL FRAGMENTO DE CANCIÓN EN INGLÉS PERTENECE A NO DOUBT Y SE LLAMA ´´DON´T SPEAK´´.NI LAS CANCIONES NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN,ESTE FF LO HAGO SÓLO POR ENTRETENER,NO PARA LUCRAR NI MUCHO MENOS.**


End file.
